Who He Protects
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Rin and Jaken wait for Sesshomaru, who is out to slay a demon for some unknown purpose...


"Wait for me!"

Jaken 's pleas could be heard for quite a ways in the forest, and of all his companions, only Rin replied. "Don't fall behind, Master Jaken!

The poor little green demon got an adrenaline rush and desperately tried to catch up to the human girl. When he finally did after the two headed demon Ah-Un stopped near a large boulder, he was very out of breath and sweating profusely, "Rin! I wish you'd tell me when you take off like that_!" If anything were to happen to her Lord Sesshomaru would skin me alive!_ Though Jaken himself wondered why Rin was out and about with Ah-Un when Lord Sesshomaru was away, she often did a lot of things without telling him, but when in earshot of the Lord she would gleefully announce it out loud.

"Oh, Master Jaken, I was just going to go find us some food," Rin said, hopping off Ah-Un, and started off into the forest.

"That girl…I swear…she'll be the death of me…that or Lord Sesshomaru will," Jaken said with great breathing. The Lord had gone off somewhere earlier that morning, and he told Jaken to look after Rin until he returned. The message had been repeated to the little demon ever since the day Rin had started following them. _Ever since she started traveling with us, the Lord has been…dare I never these words aloud, protective of the human. Though why I do not know!_ That last bit Jaken took to heart. Sesshomaru had never explained why he allowed a human near him as often as he did with Rin when for a long long time he usually showed contempt for humans.

Still, for Jaken's personal safety he never questioned the Lord, he did what he was told if he wanted to continue living.

But how long could he manage when he dealt with such an energetic girl?!

Luckily for Rin she didn't have to go far in order to find something to eat, a stream was nearby and she easily caught some fish. They weren't too big but thanks to all her practicing since her parents died she was able to catch more than enough for herself, Jaken, and even Lord Sesshomaru when he returned.

"Speaking of the Lord, I wonder where he went?" Rin remembered Sesshomaru saying something about a demon in the forest, and that she should be very careful not to venture far from Ah-Un and Jaken. She faithfully obliged, and with Jaken finally catching up to her while being dragged by Ah-Un by the reins she distributed the fish she caught. Before long a fire was made thanks to Jaken and his Staff of Two Heads starting the fire. Rin gave him a few fish and the seemingly starved Jaken started cooking them before long.

"I don't get how you managed to get all these by yourself Rin…"

"Practice makes perfect, Master Jaken, help yourself," Rin replied. Still, she felt inclined to ask a question that bothered her. Jaken was chowing down on the fish he had in his hands when she asked, "Master Jaken, do you know when Lord Sesshomaru will return?"

"I'm sure the Lord will be back for us sooner or later, just you wait."

"I know, just hope he gets back before the fish go bad," in said placing more fish over the fire.

Walking at an even but determined pace, the dog demon Lord Sesshomaru walked along a stream, travelling north until he saw a cave in the distance. The cave that he heard was the home of the demon Hanako. A demon that supposedly resembled a large flower, Hanako would capture humans and demons to steal their life force.

Sesshomaru, though he would never say it aloud, had been bored with chasing down Naraku as of late and desired a different foe to satiate his boredom for the time being. And if this Hanako was indeed inside the cave, he wouldn't be bored for very long. His desire to fight others that were strong compelled him to look for this demon, otherwise he wouldn't be wasting his time with it.

The cave had large vines coming out of it. The ceiling and floor were covered in the vines and they snaked their way to other trees near the entrance as well as getting into the river. _Must be how she gets her prey…_ Sesshomaru nodded once and started to take steps into the cave. _Almost how she took Rin…_

No surprise that the light outside the cave diminished greatly once he was inside, and the chuckling echoed through the cave. A female's voice, echoing deep within the cave, sounded raspy, "Now, this is a sweet turn of events…my prey has come to me."

Sesshomaru remained quiet, his face not showing anything. No fear, no worry, not even wonder. He remained stoic. Even though he couldn't see her, his powerful nose could smell her exact location.

"Tell me demon, who are you?"

Sesshomaru put his right hand on the handle of his sword Tokijin and pulled it from his sash, keeping himself quiet as he refused to answer a low class demon.

"Oh…the silent treatment I see, well then, you'll know my name when I suck the life from your body."

Sesshomaru heard the ground slithering around his feet, seeing two large flowers sprouting from the ground in front of him. They bloomed, showing large razor sharp teeth lining the petals with pincher jaws in the middle. They both lunged at Sesshomaru with great speed, determined to drain him dry.

But the son of the Great Dog Demon would not waver. He raised his sword and swung it with precise aiming, taking out both the flowers with one swing and without effort. The buds fell to the ground, and Sesshomaru looked around for any others, but found none.

Hanako didn't seemed depressed nor impressed, "You're skilled, and armed well enough—" Sesshomaru could smell the pollen, a hefty amount of it directly in front of him. A large red rosebud came from the darkness of the cave, and out of it was the nude upper torso of a young woman with long green hair, her skin pale as death. "I will enjoy devouring you."

Sesshomaru simply gave a glare, the kind that would frighten even the bravest man in the world, and readied himself.


End file.
